


Risk Analysis

by egocentrifuge



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: Because the thing is, traditionally, Rhett can come up with all the reasons in the world to do something, then turn around and counter every one. That's why the decision making's always come down to Link, the Occam's razor to the knot of logic and worry Rhett'll spend his whole life tying.





	Risk Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackers4jenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackers4jenn/gifts).



There was a lot to consider.

Not that Link was, typically, the one to consider things. He'd given up on that a long time ago. Rhett was always gonna double and triple check his logic, nitpick and question until Link was sorry he'd even tried. It was much easier to just give his two cents and let Rhett get on with the heavy lifting, wait until Rhett was ready to lay every hellish possibility onto him to make up his mind. It's something Link's accepted, heck--embraced. They were a two man team, and their strengths and weaknesses were pooled. Link was normally happy to offer up the responsibility of anxiety and just get on with what had to be done.

But this time, Rhett was refusing to even acknowledge the issue on the table. And so it was Link's job to make a list, to outline, to consider.

He knows Rhett's gonna laugh before he slides the notebook across the table, but the headache still pounds at his temples when heads turn their way.

"What is this?" Rhett laughs, and yep, Link knew he was gonna keep playing dumb, so he's at least ready to keep his voice low and level for the sake of the other patrons, for their sake. This is a nice place--nice enough that they're not bothered, even if they're recognized. Doesn't mean there won't still be gossip, though. So Link's carefully quiet as he says:

"A list, man. The why's and the why not's."

"Of..?" Rhett prompts.

Link'd like to sit back in his chair, adopt a relaxed pose so that maybe he'll stop feeling so dang nervous, but this is the bit he'd rather not be overheard.

"Us," he clarifies. "Fucking."

Rhett's laugh is low and loose, like he only gets when he's tickled by something he shouldn't be. Link gives in leans back for the sake of his throbbing head, crosses his wrists in his lap and reminds himself that this is a discussion that needed to happen, something that needed its due consideration given. Even if Rhett is still laughing with his hand pressed up against his chest like Mama Di always does when she's shocked.

"Fucking," Rhett echoes. There are tears in his eyes, and the repeated profanity sets him off on another round of laughter.

Link sniffs. "Fucking," he says, again, keeping it level, just to watch Rhett's head snap back and hear his laugh get breathy. It eases the headache a bit, watching Rhett make a damn fool of himself over a bit of vulgarity. Link'd considered that, in his word choice.

He realizes he's smiling when Rhett puts the notebook back down on the table to wipe his eyes, doesn't try and stop it. Link can appreciate the humor in the situation.

"Gosh, Neal," Rhett says, at last. "It's not a very long list."

Link nods as Rhett draws his finger down the page. It doesn't have very far to go.

"To be fair, this is more your forte," he starts.

Rhett interrupts, eyes gleaming. "What--fucking?"

Link purses his lips and goes on as if Rhett hadn't spoken.

"But it was getting stupid, man, the ignoring it."

Rhett's still smiling at his own joke when he asks, "it?" like there's not a freaking list in front of him. Link taps his finger on the page; Rhett follows his gesture.

"Resolution of--ust," he reads. "Ust?"

"U-S-T, dude. Unresolved sexual tension."

Rhett hums in a way Link knows is patronizing. "Seems like something that should be resolved." He nudges Link's hand out of the way. "What's an internet provider got to do with things?"

"DSL," Link sighs. He's forced to sit forward again. "Dick-sucking lips," he whispers. "I got 'em, you got 'em."

He watches Rhett's mouth purse in either consideration or in a sign he's holding back a smile.

"Putting DSL to use," he reads out. "Makes sense, then. And the next one, that's--"

"Not an acronym."

"You wrote it all in capital letters, how am I supposed to know--"

"It says _fun,"_ Link snaps. "Stop being stupid, man."

Rhett grins, flips the page over. Flips back. Flips the entire notebook over.

"You said it was a pro and con list," he says, finally.

"Couldn't think of any cons," Link admits. "Like I said, not really my thing."

He forgets to sit back when Rhett looks up again, finds he doesn't much want to anyways. Rhett's smiling broadly--broad as he can with that little mouth, anyways--and his eyes are bugging out cute as they ever are and Link's ready for what comes next.

"You're crap at risk analysis, man," Rhett says, and yeah, Link absolutely is, but he's pretty good at knowing a person--knew Rhett'd say that, at least, and give Link the opening he'd been waiting for.

"Yeah," Link agrees, diplomatically, and rocks forward to kiss Rhett.

Because the thing is, traditionally, Rhett can come up with all the reasons in the world to do something, then turn around and counter every one. That's why the decision making's always come down to Link, the Occam's razor to the knot of logic and worry Rhett'll spend his whole life tying.

Link doesn't pull back until he's certain he's heard the cheap sound effect of a cell phone camera going off at another table, then, decision made, settles back into his seat. Crosses his legs primly. Finds he's already returning Rhett's smile.

"It's a lot to consider," Rhett says, mock-gravely. "I'll need to sleep on it."

"Sure," Link agrees. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
